④ Akogare My STAR
|producer = Tsunku |Last = 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ 3rd album (2008) |Next = ℃-ute Nandesu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! ① 1st best album (2009) |Single1 = Namida no Iro |Single2 = Edo no Temari Uta II |Single3 = FOREVER LOVE }} ④ Akogare My STAR (④憧れ My STAR; ④ My Admirable STAR) is the 4th studio album by ℃-ute. The album was released on January 28, 2009. The album was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with a bonus DVD. It sold 13,724 copies. This is the last album to feature and credit Umeda Erika and Arihara Kanna. Tracklist CD #★Akogare My STAR★ (★憧れ My STAR★; My Admirable Star) #One's LIFE - Umeda Erika, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai #Yes! all my family - Suzuki Airi #Namida no Iro #Aishiteru Aishiteru (愛してる 愛してる; I Love You, I Love You) - Nakajima Saki, Arihara Kanna #Seishun Song (青春ソング; Youth Song) - Yajima Maimi #Big dreams #SHINES #Yakusoku wa Toku ni Shinai wa (約束は特にしないわ; The Promise I Couldn't Keep) #FOREVER LOVE #Edo no Temari Uta II Limited Edition DVD *℃-ute Interviewer ni Chousen! (℃-ute インタビュアーに挑戦!; Interviewer Challenge!) *Jacket Making + Kyoufu no Hako (ジャケット撮影メイキング + 恐怖の箱; Scary Box) *Cutie Girls Kiki Ippatsu (キューティーガールズ危機一髪; Cutie Girls' Close Call) *Ending (エンディング) Featured Members *Umeda Erika (last credited album) *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna (last album) Album Information #★Akogare My STAR★ #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #One's LIFE #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: AKIRA #Yes! all my family #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #Namida no Iro #Aishiteru Aishiteru #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Seishun Song #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun #Big dreams #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Fujisawa Yoshiaki #SHINES #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Yakusoku wa Toku ni Shinai wa #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Uesugi Hiroshi #FOREVER LOVE #Edo no Temari Uta II Concert Performances ;★Akogare My STAR★ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~AB℃~ *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ *Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Haru Natsu ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ ;One's LIFE *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~AB℃~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ - Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ - Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai (part of a medley) ;Yes! all my family *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~AB℃~ *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *Pocket Morning Presents Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Nippon Budokan~ ;Aishiteru Aishiteru *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~AB℃~ - Umeda Erika, Nakajima Saki *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ - Nakajima Saki ;Seishun Song *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~AB℃~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - BeriKyuu *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ – Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Nakajima Saki, Sugaya Risako, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai → BeriKyuu *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Haru Natsu ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, Oota Haruka *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" - Oda Sakura, Murota Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Hirose Ayaka, Yamagishi Riko, Nishida Shiori (part of a medley) ;Big dreams *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~AB℃~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute - Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" - Sato Masaki, Ishida Ayumi, Sasaki Rikako, Oota Haruka, Ise Layla, Inaba Manaka, Tanimoto Ami (part of a medley) ;SHINES *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~AB℃~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Tsubaki Factory *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ - Yajima Maimi ;Yakusoku wa Toku ni Shinai wa *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~AB℃~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 13,724 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: ★Akogare My STAR★, One's LIFE, Yes! all my family, Aishiteru Aishiteru, Seishun Song, Big dreams, SHINES, Yakusoku wa Toku ni Shinai wa cs:④ Akogare My STAR Category:2009 Albums Category:C-ute Albums Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2009 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs